Finally Free from the Closet - A Syrus One-shot
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: Syrus has something important he needs to tell his friends, but isn't sure about it. So, he decides to tell hi best friend Jaden first.


**Alright, since it is National Coming Out Day, I decided to write this. This does involve a Yugioh LGBTQ+ Headcannon I have (which you can find on my profile), so if you don't like that then don't read this. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Syrus...was nervous. Well, he had every right to be nervous. With doing something like this it as totally normal to be terrified, however, Syrus knew he couldn't procrastinate on this any longer. But, how were the others going to react to the news? Jaden and Jesse might be okay with it, Possibly Alexis and Atticus as well. But what about Chazz and Hassleberry? Would they call him names? Beat him up? Stone him for all eternity? Those negative thoughts kept spiraling in Sy's head as he walked down to the Slifer Red dorm.

_"Calm down Syrus,"_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath then letting it out. _"Everything is going to be okay. Just start off my telling Jaden that you're Bisexual, and he'll be able to help you on telling the others, making things so much easier. Just try and stay positive."_

When the younger Truesdale sibling stood in front of his best friend's door, he felt his heart begin to race once again. However, he still knocked on the door. "Hey Jaden, are you in there?" he called nervously. "I...I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

There was no response.

"J-Jay?" Sy tried again, giving another knock. "Can you hear me? If you're too busy, I can always come back later."

Still no response.

"A...Alright," he said, stepping back from the door. "I'll come back later. Sorry if I bothered you."

But just as Syrus turned to leave, the door suddenly opened, revealing Jaden on the other end. "Hey there Sy," he greeted with a small smile. "Sorry I took so long to answer, I just woke from a nap. You said you needed to talk to me?"

Syrus nodded. "It's fine Jay," he responded. "And yeah, I do. Could I come in?"

Jay gave a genuine smile. "Of course! Come on in!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on Sy's shoulder and guiding him inside his room.

Syrus walked into the room and sat down on the bed, his nerves beginning to take over as he played his sleeves. Jaden soon sat down next to him, a slightly worried expression on his face as he saw Sy's actions.

"So Sy, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked, carefully taking Sy's hand to try and calm him down. "You can tell me anything."

Syrus shifted uncomfortably, then mumbled something incoherent. He couldn't find the courage to truly say what as on his mind, he couldn't simply come out of the closet like that.

The Slifer Red suddenly took Sy's hands and made him look at Jay. "Come on Syrus, you don't have to be afraid to tell me what's wrong." he said gently. "You're one of my best friends, and you will be for a long time."

Syrus' grip on his friends hands tightened and asked seriously. "You promise?"

"I promise Sy."

Sy took a deep breath, then finally confessed. "I'm Bisexual."

At first, Jaden could only stare, then he smiled and hugged the younger Truesdale sibling. "I know." he whispered. "I knew for a while now."

Syrus blinked, then questioned. "H...How long have you known? And how did you find out?"

Jaden gently pulled away slightly and smiled. "I had figured it out while we were in the Doom Dimension. When I drifted apart from you guys, you were so heartbroken, and I figured it was because of something more than a friendship."

Sy blushed. "Y-yeah, hit the nail on the head," he said. "Though I don't feel _**that**_ way about you anymore. Thanks so much for understanding Jay."

Jay hugged Syrus again. "Of course Syrus, what are friends for?" he replied.

Syrus let out a sigh and asked. "Do...do you think you can help me come out to the others?"

"Don't you worry Sy, I've got your back."

With that, Syrus finally felt free from the closet he had been locked up in for so long.

* * *

**Not my best work, but I'm proud of it. I'll see you all later, BYE!**


End file.
